poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Incredible Shrinking Boys Transcript
Here is the transcirpt of The Incredible Shrinking Boys. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "The Incredible Shrinking Boys") The short begins in Cyberspace, the boys are practicing martial arts in simulation room. Robbie Diaz: Hiya! During their training, Robbie sliced a daisy as Mordecai looked up and took it off. Mordecai: Oh, great, I've just been dedaisied. So, Robbie and the boys had to give each other a hand. Robbie Diaz: And you'll be pushing up daisies if we don't improve our jungle fighting techniques, Eggman and the Black Snakes could show up any time, any place. Rigby: Man, you know something, Rob, you are such a downer. Then, the Robo Cubs begin their fighting skills. Robo Sapphire: I believe you were saying something about improving our fighting technique? Mordecai: Very funny, Robo Sapphire. Just then, Shredder appeared out of nowhere. Righy: It's Shredder! Emerl: We're ready for you, Shred-head. At last, they begin their battle with Shredder. Robbie Diaz: Ready to say uncle? Yoshi: Whoa, Chill out, Guys! (removing the mask) Come on, it's me. Gmerl: What the..! Yoshi? Yoshi: For sure, right, I had you going there for a while, though, didn't I? (laughing nervously) Sonic the Hedgehog: Where'd you get the mask? Yoshi: Hey, I made it from an old pizza tray. Where else? But then, Mordecai and Rigby remembered something improtant. Rigby: Hey, Mordecai, aren't we forgetting something? Mordecai: What do you mean, Rigby? Rigby: Aren't our friends back at our park waiting for us? Mordecai: Oh shoot! You're right, Rigby! Robbie Diaz: What's wrong? Rigby: We're suppose to meet with our friends at the park for our payjobs. Mordecai: Benson is gonna loose his temper again if we don't hurry up this afternoon. Then, the rest of Robbie's friends arrived in Cyberspace as Digit joined in. Digit: Hey, Fellas, I've been working on a new upgrade for the shrink ray. Gmerl: Wow, Digit, that's actually pretty cool. Sonic the Hedgehog: Not bad, this could be really useful. Digit: You can borrow it if you like, I would mind at all. Rigby: Sure, why not. Digit: But don't play with it, it's not even a toy that can be used for personal gain. Mordecai: No problem, Digit, we'll take care of it. Rigby: Yeah, it's safe with us. Meanwhile, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance were getting ready for work at Crystal Prep Academy. Shining Armor: Have you got everything ready, Cadance? Dean Cadance: Yes, I'm just about ready for work. Surealy, Ransik won't mind us being late if we are. Then, Robbie and their friends arrived their house. Robbie Diaz: Shining Armor, Cadence, we're here. Dean Cadance: Hi, Everyone. (to Twilight) How's everything, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Everyting's great, Cadance. As for Flurry Heart, she was trying to get enough attention as she nodged her mother. Dean Cadance: In a minute, Sweetie. (to Twilight) Would you mind, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. (picks up her niece smiling) Hi, Flurry. How's my niece? Dean Cadance: Twilight, could you all watch Flurry for me? It would be a huge help. Twilight Sparkle: Sure thing, Cadance, (kisses her cheek) anything for you two and Flurry. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Shining Armor: Thanks, Twily, your help means a lot to us. As they kissed thier baby goodbye, Shining Armor and Cadance took off for CPA. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Guys, guess we'll be babysitting for quite sometime. Serena: I don't mind at all, Twilight. Suddenly, Rigby disregarding the shrink ray from his backpack that Flurry played with it. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys, let's go take a look around their house. Emerl: That's fine with me, we should probably look at Twilight's room, but we won't touch anything. Mordecai: Alright, come on. As they went inside Twilight's room, Flurry Heart was playing around with the shrink ray, just then, Flurry accidentally fired the beam as it bounced on mirrors and shrunked Robbie and the boys. Yoshi: Whoa, what just happened? Rigby: I don't know, but I think I'm seeing stars. Mordecai: Rigby, didn't you just kept the shrink ray at your backpack? Rigby: Wait! Then, Rigby searches for where he put the shrink ray. Rigby: No! Gmerl: Huh? Suddenly, Rigby looks behind him and remembers Flurry Heart. Rigby: She took it! As Rigby begins to run outside into the door, Sora was concern about the situations. Sora: Where are you going? Rigby: Remember when we came here? I had the shrink ray before that. I bet Flurry Heart took it! Robbie Diaz: That's not good. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5